


Espacio indefinido

by Kikinu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu





	Espacio indefinido

La llovizna caía lentamente sobre el pasto, anunciando que pronto empeoraría, y se formaría una gran tempestad. Las grises nubes daban miedo de lo oscuras que se estaban volviendo. El viento había empezado a soplar fuertemente, moviendo a los árboles desde sus cimientos. El frío iba en aumento junto a la tormenta, haciendo de ese, un lugar triste y horrible.

Solo alguien podía divisarse entre los altos pastizales. Era una niña. Tenía el cabello corto y negro, y la piel blanca. Llevaba un kimono rojo sangre, el cual, junto a su cabello, la hacían ver mucho mas pálida de lo que en realidad era.

La pequeña corría desesperadamente por esa desolada pradera. En su cara se podían percibir el miedo, la tristeza, la angustia, el terror. Gritaba desesperada, tratando de que alguien, cualquier persona, la ayude. Pero sus gritos eran en vano: en ese lugar no había nadie. Una realidad que la chica no estaba dispuesta a admitir.

-¡HERMANO! ¡LIDER!- Seguía sin recibir respuestas- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡QUIEN SEA! ¡PERO ALGUIEN YUDEME A SALIR DE AQUÍ!

La tormenta empeoraba, y su apariencia se volvía cada vez mas deprimente. Tenía todo el cabello enmarañado; el kimono rasgado; la cara marcada de tanto llorar. Si, llorar, porque ella, como todo ser humano, también lloraba. Y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo como nunca en su vida.

¿Dónde estaba? Nunca había estado en ese lugar ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí? Lo último que recordaba era que una cadena se dirigía a su pecho. Luego alguien, no sabía quien, ya que su vista se había vuelto borrosa en ese momento, le había preguntado algo. No recordaba que había contestado, pero sabía que después de eso, no había nada mas. Cuando recupero la conciencia, se encontraba parada en medio de la nada.

Recordaba la sangre por todo el lugar; recordaba las miradas vacías de la mitad de la araña; recordaba a Kuroro diciéndole a ella, a Shizuku y a Machi que corrieran; recordaba como esta última desobedecía su orden, interfiriéndose entre medio del inconsciente Hizoka y una bala que se dirigía hacia él; se recordaba a ella misma, desobedeciendo a su líder para luchar contra Killua; recordaba al rubio amigo de su hermano interponiéndose entre los dos Zaoldyeck; y luego recordaba esa cadena. Nada mas.

Calló al suelo aullando de dolor, la cabeza le dolía mucho. Se abrazó a si misma, llorando desesperada ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Acaso estoy muerta?- Susurró para si misma

La lluvia iba en aumento, cayendo cada vez mas rápido, mojándola completamente. No podía estar muerta. Eso era imposible. Si tan solo recordara que le había preguntado el muchacho de la cadena.

Un pensamiento sumamente triste cruzó su mente.

-¿Alguien me extrañará?- Se preguntó- ¿Alguien va a llorar mi muerte?- Su llanto iba en aumento- ¿Alguien alguna vez me quiso de verdad? No, no y no. Todo no. Nadie me extrañará, ¿quién me va a extrañar? Soy una asesina, nadie extraña a los asesinos, ni lloran sus muertes. ¿Mi familia? Para ellos solo soy una desgracias. Me uní al Geney Ryodan, enemigo de todos ellos

Hubo una largo silencio, aún debía responderse una de sus preguntas.

De repente, la muchacha comenzó a reír dementemente, seguramente por la desesperación que le causaba su circunstancia

-¿Amarme? ¿Amarme alguien a mi? ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Mis padres? Ellos no me quieren ni a mi ni a mis hermanos, solo se quieren a ellos mismos ¿Kuroro? El nunca olvidara a Pakunoda ¿Shizuku, Machi? Apenas estábamos comenzando una amistad- Volvió a resurgir el silencio, aún peor que el anterior, aún le quedaba una persona que quizás alguna ves sintió algo por ella- ¿Killua?- Otro silencio, seguido de la misma demente carcajada- El me odia como a nadie en el mundo. Nadie nunca me quiso. Nuca le importe a nadie. Estoy sola, siempre lo estuve, y siempre lo estaré, por el resto de la eternidad. Por eso es que estoy aquí, ni el infierno me merezco. Estoy condenada a estar eternamente sola. Como siempre lo estuve. Yo misma me creé este destino, un mas allá lleno de soledad. Un mas allá lleno de soledad; un mas allá en el que no hay nadie excepto yo. Estoy sola, al igual que siempre, sola.

Sus llamativos ojos lilas comenzaron a derramar aún mas lágrimas. Las salinas y tristes gotas se confundían con la fría agua de lluvia.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, abrazándose a si misma. Solo quería dormir, dormir y dejar de pensar. Dejar de pensar en todas las cosas tristes de su vida. Olvidarlo todo.

A veces envidiaba a Shizuku, ella nunca estaba triste por las cosas malas, ya que reprimía los recuerdos tristes al instante. Como le gustaría en ese momento poder hacer lo mismo. Olvidarse de todo y de todos.

Poco a poco el sueño la iba ganando. Ya no sentía dolor, ni tristeza, ni la lluvia, ni el frío, ni nada. Quizás ahora estaba muriendo verdaderamente.

-¡CARUTO!-

Abrió lentamente los ojos, con pereza. ¿Acaso alguien la llamaba?

-¡CARUTO!-

Se paró rápidamente del suelo. ¡Alguien la estaba llamando!

-¡CARUTO!-

-¡CARUTO!-

-¡CARUTO!-

Un momento, ¡eran muchas personas!. Una inmensa y entraña alegría se apoderó de ella. ¡Había personas que no querían que ella muriese!

-¡POR FAVOR CARUTO!-

-¡CARUTO NO TE VALLAS!-

-¡NO NOS DEJES CARUTO!-

-¡CARUTO TIENES QUE VIVIR!-

Cada vez eran mas, mas y mas voces. Una fuerte imagen vino a su cabeza: Era su cumpleaños, el primero que pasaba con el Geney Ryodan. Le habían organizado una pequeña fiesta. Le regalaron muchas cosas. La imagen en realidad era la foto que se habían sacado: Ella estaba en el medio, con una pequeña sonrisa. Atrás de ella estaban Kuroro, Franklin y Nobunaga, sonriendo ampliamente. Caruto era abrazada por Machi y por Shizuku. Y sentados en el suelo, sonriendo igualmente, estaba el resto de la araña. El Geney Ryodan, sus amigos.

Era verdad, ella tenía amigos. No eran solo compañeros de trabajo, eran sus amigos, y ellos se preocupaban por ella. El Geney Ryodan quería que se quedara con ellos. Eso la hacía sentir realmente bien.

-¡CARUTO!-

-¡HIJA, NO NOS ABANDONES!

-¡ONE-SAN TIENES QUE VOLVER!-

-¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA HERMANA!-

Las voces iban en aumento. Otra figura vino a su mente: La fiesta de aniversario de sus padres, la ultima celebración que pasó con su familia. Sus padres la estaban abrazando. Su bisabuelo sonreía al lado de su madre, y su abuelo tenía los dedos en V al lado de su padre. Irumy estaba parado, con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, detrás de su bisabuelo. Milki estaba comiendo una rebanada de pastel detrás de su abuelo. Y el pequeño Alluka la abrazaba a ella por la falda.

Su familia en realidad la quería. No lo demostraban, y nunca lo admitirían, pero la verdad era que se preocupaban por ella, y no querían que su pequeña niña los abandonara definitivamente. Se sintió feliz. Ellos, a pesar de que ahora no estaban juntos, la seguían a queriendo.

-Caruto te lo ruego, no te vallas. Te necesito aquí, con vida. Eres importante para mi. Lamento nunca habértelo dicho, pero es así. Por favor, no te mueras mi niña, no me dejes. Caruto yo...¡TE AMO CARUTO! ¡NO TE MUERAS!-

Alguien en verdad la amaba, no como amiga, ni como familiar, sino como persona. Había alguien en ese mundo que en realidad quería pasar el resto de sus días junto a ella. Pero ¿quién era? No lograba recocer la voz, pero se le hacía muy familiar.

Esta vez no fue una, sino que fueron cientas las imágenes que pasaron por su mente.

Killua a los 4 años, dándole de comer a ella, que solo tenía 2 meses. Killua contándole un cuento a los dos años. Killua recibiendo un golpe que su madre iba a darle a ella. Killua interponiéndose entre ella y una espada, en su primer asesinato. Killua sonriendo. Killua llorando. Killua con una sonrisa demente. Killua abrazándola. Killua marchándose. Killua en su patineta. Killua comiendo. Killua peleando. Killua. Killua. Killua.

El la amaba, siempre lo había echo. El quería envejecer junto a ella. El quería que ella viviese, para poder estar junto a ella por siempre.

No podía morir. No ahora que sabía que la querían, que tenía amigos, una familia que se preocupaba por ella, y un joven que la amaba.

No se rendiría. Ahora que se daba cuenta de que ella también podía ser feliz, lo único que quería era despertar y abrazarlos a todos, especialmente a Killua, y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

-No me rendiré. Yo soy fuerte. Soy una asesina. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas...¡YO SOY CARUTO ZAOLDYECK!

Sus párpados se separaron lentamente, sin muchas ganas de hacerlo. ¿Dónde estaba? A juzgar por la decoración era un hospital. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado dormida? Eso no lo sabía en realidad.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, recordando una vez mas, la pregunta que le había echo el amigo de su hermano.

-Flash Back-

Abrió su abanico, dispuesta a enfrentarse a su consanguíneo. Ambos estaban heridos, pero eso no le importaba.

Estaba por atacarlo, pero el ojiceleste se interpuso entre los dos familiares.

-¡Mas te vale que te corras de mi camino Kuruta!- Le gritó Caruto.

Pero al terminar de decir eso, sintió como algo frío se clavaba en su pecho: Era una cadena. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, si no respondía con la pura verdad las preguntas que le hiciera el rubio, moriría.

-Te haré una pregunta, si me la respondes con la verdad, y no me mientes, te dejaré ir- Le dijo Kurapica

-Si es algo de la araña, no te contestaré- Dijo decidida la muchacha

-Quédate tranquila, no es sobre el Geney Ryodan- Le avisó tranquilamente el joven

-Entonces, pregunta- Le dijo mientras lo miraba desconfiadamente

-¿Cómo te gustaría que fueran tus últimos momentos de vida?-

Caruto se quedó petrificada. En realidad no sabía esa respuesta. Lo correcto sería decir que en combate, porque eso sería honroso para un asesino, pero no sería la verdad.

-Me gustaría que en mis últimos momentos de vida estuviera rodeada de mis amigos, mi familia, de toda las personas que quiero y amo- La cadena se estaba desprendiendo de su pecho. Pero al sentirse llena de tristeza al saber que eso nunca ocurriría, dijo:- Me gustaría morir en combate

-End ofFlash Back-

La cadena aún no se había desprendido de su pecho, por lo que tendría que haberla matado. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Eso no lo sabía

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, dando paso al último Kuruta.

-Veo que ya despertaste- Dijo este

-¿Por qué no estoy muerta?- Preguntó sin revuelos la niña

-Porque dijiste la verdad. Que luego hayas mentido hizo que la cadena te lastimara, pero no que te matara. Casi mueres, y hubiese sido como tu querías. Estaba todo el Geney Ryodan y tu familia aquí hasta hace unas horas- Le contó Kurapica

-¿Todo el Geney Ryodan?- Preguntó algo sorprendida la muchacha

-Si. Al igual que tu, ellos sobrevivieron-

-Pero Machi...ella...

-Ella esta bien. Hizoka se despertó antes de que la bala la matara, y ambos pudieron escapar del tiroteo. Quedaron muy heridos, pero ya estan bien- Le dijo el Hunter, y luego agregó- Alguien quiere verte allá afuera

Dicho eso salió. Y, en su lugar, entró un chico albino, cabizbajo.

-Eres una idiota- Dijo mirándola enojado el ojiverde, pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica estaba sonriendo ampliamente, con los ojos húmedos- ¿Qué te pasa Caruto?

-Yo también te amo- Susurró la muchacha, mientras que Killua se sonrojaba

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?- La chica asintió- Bien, entonces, ¿hacemos las paces?

-Claro-

Y sellaron ese momento con un pequeño beso. Que no fue mas ya que en ese momento entraron los Zaoldyeck y el Geney Ryodan para ver a la pequeña de ambos bandos.

Y Caruto comprendió finalmente, que no estaba sola, y que nunca lo había estado.

-Solo me queda una duda- Le dijo Gon a Kurapica. Ellos y Leorio estaban afuera del hospital, esperando al albino

-¿Cuál Gon?- Pregunto el rubio

-¿Qué le hiciste a Caruto?- Preguntó el chico

-Verás Gon, encerré a Caruto en su subconsciente- al ver que ninguno de sus amigos comprendía, prosiguió- Ella armó su propia realidad, y, al entrar en estado de coma, la metí dentro de esa realidad

-¿Y por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó el doctor

-Para que comprendiera que ella no es una asesina de alma, y que aún puede cambiar. Además, le debía el favor a Killua- Sus dos amigos se miraron interrogantes- No se preocupen, ya lo entenderán.


End file.
